Lets Play A Game
by evilpiggyofawesome
Summary: Sherlock gets a text from a certain consulting criminal. (First Sheriarty. Please don't be too harsh, I know its not that great.) Smutty towards the end. (I'm bad a writing smut, sorry) Sherlock and its characters and affiliates are sole property of the BBC.


_Meet me._

_542 Baker Street. It's not far. Large building. Go to the 16__th__ floor._

Sherlock stared at his phone. He knew exactly who the texts were from. Sherlock ignored the them. He turned his attention back to the television. He and John were watching Doctor Who. Sherlock found it surprisingly interesting despite the fact that he considered time travel a load of rubbish.

_I know a game we can play._

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He stood up and grabbed his coat. He figured it would be easier to just meet up with him and get it over with. He threw on a scarf and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked John, noticing Sherlock had arisen.

That was right. He almost forgot about his flat mate and only friend. He decided it would be best to leave the doctor out of this adventure. He couldn't tell John where he was going. John already thought Sherlock was a little bonkers, he was sure that telling him he was meeting his nemesis would not help that.

"Out," Sherlock replied.

"Can you pick up some milk on your way home?" asked John.

"Probably not!" Sherlock called, already halfway down the stairs.

He walked down the street towards the building where he would meet Moriarty. He strode in through the front door. He was not followed. He was not stopped. He was not questioned. He got in the elevator and pushed the button for the 16th floor where he was to meet Moriarty. The elevator began moving after a few seconds. It stopped halfway up and a thin man dressed in a suit got in.

"Hello, Sherlock," said the man in an all too familiar tone.

"Moriarty," Sherlock replied casually.

"Sherlock, do you know why I have asked you here?" Moriarty asked him.

"I have several ideas. However, considering who I'm talking to, I'm sure none of them even come close. You look uncomfortable in that suit, Jim," Sherlock said with a smirk. Moriarty tightened his tie with an annoyed expression. "Ooh, you'd think you might want to loosen that tie. Now why am I here?"

"I'm guessing you know what is on the 16th floor of this building," said Moriarty with a hint of a smile.

"Jim, if you're going to try and kill me then stop wasting my time because I am in the middle of a very important experiment," said Sherlock impatiently.

"No, Sherlock, I am not going to kill you today. Today, we are going to play a different game," said Jim with a laugh.

"You know I hate games. Why am I here?" asked Sherlock.

"Look at that, we've reached out floor," said Moriarty. Sherlock followed him out of the elevator. They walked down a very gray hallway to the last room. Moriarty opened the door, gesturing for Sherlock to enter. Sherlock entered the room closely followed by Moriarty who shut the door behind them. In the center of the room was a large bed. It was very neatly made and begging to be messed up.

"Tell me why I'm here," demanded Sherlock.

"I told you, Sherlock. We're going to play a game," said Moriarty. He took off his jacket and tie, tossing them to the side.

"And I've already told you; I don't play games," said Sherlock. He removed his scarf before casting it and his coat to the side. He was wearing his favourite purple shirt.

"Can't you make me an exception, just this once?" asked the criminal, slipping his arms around the detective.

"I'm guessing that I don't really have a choice so I guess I'll have to play along with whatever stupid game you've suggested this time," Sherlock said. He lifted Jim's chin so that their lips me. "Now what is the objective of this game?"

Moriarty leaned into Sherlock's kiss and smiled. "Make. Me. Scream," he whispered into the taller man's ear.

"Don't I always?" responded Sherlock. He pressed Moriarty up against the wall. Jim began undoing their shirt buttons. Both shirts were no longer able to cause a disturbance for they had been cast aside as well. The kisses became rougher and lengthier. Soon they were down to only their pants. However these were soon gone as well. Sherlock grabbed the conveniently placed lubricant and prepared Moriarty before entering him. He cried out in pain and pleasure. Sherlock began thrusting and soon Jim was screaming with pleasure. Sherlock released and pulled out. He whispered in Moriarty's ear, "I win."

Both men were breathing deeply. "I guess you do. This time," said Moriarty. Sherlock watched with a smug expression as Moriarty got up, dressed and walked toward the door. "Wait a while before you leave. Wouldn't want people to talk. Kill you later, Mr. Holmes," said Moriarty. He winked and exited.

Sherlock laughed. He lay there alone for a few more minutes before getting up. He pulled on his pants and trousers. Then he put his shirt back on. He grabbed his coat and scarf and walked out. He texted John:

_Got any new cases?_


End file.
